24 hours till
by Cavalliere
Summary: This will be my first and last mission and I only have 24 hours to complete it. And my mission is to bring Konoha down with me. OC-centric. Setting in Konoha 10 years after so Naruto and the gang are all around 25-26 years old. RnR please


"24 HOURS"

Summary : This will be my first and last mission and I only have 24 hours to complete it. And my mission is to bring Konoha down with me. OC-centric. Setting in Konoha 10 years after so Naruto and the gang are all around 25-26 years old.

Midnight, thunder raged in the shadows, it was pouring outside, the perfect scene for obliteration.

"I am the slaughterer." I stated as I stood before the current Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto is his name, if I remember correctly. "I've come to annihilate your village, Hokage-sama."

Nao, that's my name. I'm an assassin on duty, for 10 years I have trained the art of being an assassin and finally I get my first mission, which will also be my last. I have a 24 hours limit to wipe out this village which was once my home, yes, and that 24 hours starts now.

"Nao?" Naruto had mentioned my name, mortified as he saw me stand before him. "It is you? Why?"

I did not reply as there was nothing more I needed to say. Uzumaki Naruto was once my fellow companion he was once a best friend, but that was all 10 years ago. And 10 years is a long time. I without hesitation started to run towards him, hoping to cut his neck off in the seconds to come. When I thought my sword had definitely hit him straight at the neck the Naruto before me poofed into clouds. A shadow clone, he sure hasn't changed.

I looked around the Hokage's office. Trying my best to see through the darkness, my eyes squinting, then I heard the thunder blare outside and in no time Naruto had aimed his kunai at my neck from behind me. Ah, I've let my guard down.

"Why?" Naruto shouted near my ear. "10 years Nao? Where have you been? Everyone's been worried sick about you, and Kiba, Kiba is…"

I flinched at the mention of that name. I turned to slash at Naruto, he shifted backwards and my sword barely missed his neck. "Don't you dare mention his name before me!" I glared at Naruto who hasn't moved a single inch, he just kept aiming his kunai close to my neck.

"He loved you and you-" Naruto had tried to state but I cut him off. I slashed at him once more, this time more precise. I will kill Uzumaki Naruto, and once he's dead I will slaughter the village.

I stood in the middle of the Hokage's office, examining my good work. After a long deadly battle I had finally won. At the last second I had managed to aim for Naruto's heart. My body was covered in bruises, cuts and ultimately blood and pain was already striking me but I did not care I still have work to do. I pulled my sword out from Naruto's body as he fell down, still breathing.

"Any last words old friend?" I asked him it was my signature way to always ask of this to my victims.

"Nao, stop it, you're turning into a psychopath and we're your friends." He stated while trying to stand up and look bold. Typical.

"Were." I corrected simply as I turned to jump off the window. "You should die in an hour or less. Good bye." I told him as I jumped out to the night sky, the rain pouring on me. I have a village to massacre.

I walked in door to door, sneaking up to the people of the village, killing them by surprise to make sure they had no chance to scream for help. I tried to kill all the normal villagers first, but I had to be quick as to kill them all before the ninja's notice that Naruto's dying. Dawn was my limit, I knew that once the sun rose the shinobis would start to notice but by then it would be to late, the villagers would already be dead.

I stood at the roof of the Hokage mansion, looking out to the horizon as the sun began to rose. I saw two shinobis walk into the Hokage mansion, I waited for them to realize that Naruto's dead. And only about 10 minutes later I see one of the shinobis run out, probably to spread the news and that was my cue. I ran inside of the Hokage mansion and straight to the Hokage's office to find the other shinobi that had probably decided to stay with Naruto's body. I walked into the office and saw the shinobi standing over Naruto's body, he turned to look at me when he heard me slam the door close behind me.

"Who are you?" He had shouted as he brought his kunai.

I kept my expression straight and replied him with my signature question. "Any last words?"

He did not reply though, he simply glared at me, which I take as a no and lash out at him, killing him in one fast move. Soon after the second shinobi was dead, I realized something, Naruto was not dead. I could hear him panting, ah, I shouldn't have underestimated him. I was about to finish Naruto off when the door behind slammed open and shinobis started to walk forward. They seemed confused at first but when they saw my blood stained clothes and sword they readied they're weapons.

"I will deal with you later Naruto." I said before deciding to lash at the shinobis before me. I killed them rather quickly actually aiming for their hearts immediately.

After I was done there I ran out of the Hokage mansion, only to see a lot more shinobis wait outside. What interested me the most was that I saw Hinata amongst the crowd, she's now Naruto's wife so I've heard.

I glared at her and she flinched when we made I contact. "Your beloved is dying right now, Hinata." I stated as I smiled sinisterly as I saw that tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "And you're next."

I ran forward to lash at Hinata, I saw that her bodyguards had start to move in on me but they were to slow for me. I ran past them and raised my sword at her. Hinata was going to die right now, pity I don't get to ask her last words. My sword was just about to slash at her when a figure suddenly appeared before me and stopped my sword with a kunai. I saw that the figure was clearly man, he had brown locks and he seemed rather familiar as well. Only when he raised his head did I realize that it was Inuzuka Kiba, once my best friend and boyfriend. The love of my life even till now. I stumbled backwards at the sight of his face. I wasn't ready to face him yet actually I was saving him for last.

"Inuzuka Kiba." I announced his name coldly, maintaining my straight face.

He looked me in the eye and with that his serious expression melted. "Nao? Why?"

I smirked at his reaction.

"Where have you been? It's been 10 years and why are you covered in blood?" He yelled at me, I could see hurt in his eyes.

10 years ago, when I was still living here as a ninja, I dated him, Kiba I mean. He was a childhood friend actually, it's pity I already have my mind set at my mission, I will kill everyone, even him.

"10 years is a long time Kiba dear." I saw him blush at the word dear and I smirked. "People change."

"But this isn't you! You're a nice kid, you use to say you wanted to protect Konoha! Why Nao?" He shouted at me.

I shrugged at his loud statement. "Tonight, at 15 minutes before midnight, meet me at the park, we'll settle things there. And save your time today to say good bye to everyone you love."

"What the heck is that suppose to mean!"

"I'm saving you for last Inuzuka." And with that I flashed out of that place.

Noon. Now I stand at the rooftop of Naruto's old apartment. By now I've already killed have of the Konoha shinobis. I looked at the remaining ninjas that were now running around like crazy to look for me, and they'll never find me, unless I want them too.

I have special ability, my bloodline trait. I can move very fast and I can also hide myself completely from the outer world. As long as I'm inside of my territory that I create myself I will become totally out of reach.

After my little 15 minutes break I decide to reveal myself once more, I was going to continue my killing.

"There she is!" A shinobi pointed at me as he shouted out for his friends.

How naïve. I lashed myself at them all immediately, killing them all in one strike. After that I looked around as I noticed more of the shinobi appearing immediately striking at me. Wrong move. I smirked, and lashed at them all killing them all in an instant.

After that I spent the rest of my days visiting each of my friends, I found Shikamaru with Chouji and Ino near the gates of Konoha, I made my appearance.

"Hi." I said as I stood behind them, they all turned around at my greeting looking mortified when they saw me.

"So I guess Kiba wasn't lying." Ino said.

Chouji just glared at me as he ate his chips, while Shikamaru started scratching the back of his head, then he finally said. "I don't know what changed but you are a criminal now."

"I wouldn't be smiling if I wasn't." I grinned mischievously.

"You've turned into a freak Nao." Ino stated one last time before she lashed at me.

Shikamaru used his shadow to capture me, Chouji got himself ready for his signature Baika no Jutsu. While Ino was using one of her mind jutsus, as usual, some people just don't change. I used my special ability and expanded my territory and made myself invisible to the real world and in a split second I appeared behind the three, giggling. The three of them all glanced to look at me, shocked, and I took that moment to wipe them out. In a few minutes, my three old friends were dying.

"Any last words?" I asked the three of them. Shikamaru and Chouji was panting hard, but they're conscious, while Ino was not so conscious.

I didn't get a reply from them, man some people are stubborn.

"NAO!" I heard that voice I knew so well call for me from the village. Kiba was running straight at me alongside with his huge dog, Akamaru. He came to a halt close behind his three friends, and trust me the look on his face was priceless.

"15 minutes before midnight Kiba, and not a minute earlier." I stated with a big smile on my face as I then made my way back to my territory, searching for my next prey.

"Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Yamato, Sai." I mentioned they're names when I saw them standing in front of the Konoha library. Sakura was glaring at me like crazy for all I care. "Did I get your names right?"

They didn't reply instead Sakura lashed at me. I jumped when her fist was close to coming in contact with me, her hit landed on the floor I once stood on and she made a huge crack there. As I was I the air above her, I pushed my sword down her back. Then Sai attacked me, so I pulled my sword from Sakura and she screamed at the top of her lungs, I lunged at Sai cutting him in various spots before I aimed his heart.

"2 down, 2 more to go." I stated as I licked the tip of my bloody.

Yamato was next, he attacked me with his Mokuto jutsu, I simply jumped up the wood and ran straight at Yamato. While I was running I could see Kakashi prepare his raikiri then when I was close to killing Yamato, Kakashi lunged at me with his raikiri. As a last resort I summoned a second sword and stabbed the two of them straight at their hearts right then and there.

"Any last words?" I asked once again.

Nighttime had finally arrived at Konoha, and my 24 hours was nearly over. After killing Yamato and Kakashi I walked and met with Shino, Tenten, Lee, Gai and Neji. So I decided to kill them quickly and hurry for my last target. Lee was a very persistent person and he wouldn't stay down so I had to stab him some extra times until he shut himself up or should I say got knocked out?

With only hour to go, I went to search for Hinata. When I finally found her under a tree at the sides of Konoha I called out for her. "Hinata."

She turned to look at me, fear rising up to her facial features. "Nao?"

"It's me alright," I stated calmly. Hinata was my best friend besides Kiba, usually when I had problems with Kiba I would come to her for advice. When I made my commitment to wipe out this village I hesitated at first, thinking I might not succeed if I saw her but I shrugged it off. I do not believe in mercy, at least not today. "Relax, I'll make sure it doesn't hurt for you." And with that I lashed at her.

My blade made contact with the front of her body and I heard her gasp. And just before she passed out I whispered into her ear. "Take care of Kiba for me." I felt her tense at the statement as she then passed out.

"NAO?" Kiba was hear.

I pulled my sword out of Hinata's body and sat her down under the tree just before I turned to look at Kiba. He was mortified and angry, I can tell, I just smirked. I glanced at my clock and realized that it was now indeed 15 minutes before midnight. My 24 hours were coming to an end. Yes, in 15 minutes, I will die. Because this wasn't about 24 hours till Konoha is wiped out, but it was from the beginning, 24 hours till I perish in Kiba's hands.

"Kiba." I said smiling softly. I could see his rage rise into the surface of his facial expression. He hates me now, I knew he would, and I was prepared. "Kill me now."

"You want me to kill you? Fine, the pleasure is all mine." And with that the raged Kiba attacked me with his Gatsuga and within minutes I was knocked out of my feet, bleeding like crazy.

I nearly passed out that time, but I just kept myself together and I opened my eyes only to see Kiba sobbing into my face. He had settled me on his lap in the middle of his sobbing he mumbled, "Why Nao?"

"I was dying inside." I stated, coughing blood. "I would've died at midnight."

Kiba just stared into my eyes with teary eyes, he just listened, carefully.

"When I was born the prophecy had said that I would die today, at midnight. Which was why I came here, to settle things once and for all." I said, panting like crazy. "Strong enemies plan to wipe out Konoha, my boss was one of the many that wish for so. I was assigned the mission to wipe out Konoha."

"What?"

"10 years ago that man came to me stating that he wants to train for today, I was the last of my clan, and my boss knew that when someone from my clan dies their body creates an explosion. He knew of my abilities, he wished to wipe Konoha out with my death, but what he doesn't know is that the explosion that is meant is not the type that kills, it is the type that heals."

"What are you saying? That's ridiculous."

"Later when I die, this whole village while be engulfed into my territory, and Konoha will disappear from the outside world for a while, the enemies would think Konoha had been blown to bits but they do not know the truth." I said as I brought my bloody hands to meet his cheeks. "I need you to tell the villagers to be ready for the fight to come, I've passed down the ability to control my territory to you, you shall control it, you shall fight."

"How can you pass abilities down like that? Stop it!" Kiba said choking the words out.

"When you came into contact with me my blood spilled over you, and you will inherit it, my ability. My 24 hours is nearing it's end. I must go Kiba." I smiled at him. "Everybody else in this village are not dead, my sword simply drifted into an illusion making them they are dead, so, I trust the village to you, my love."

The clock hit midnight, I breathed my last breath and my body shone and exploded engulfing Konoha into my territory. Yes my 24 hours are over, and I succeeded on this first and last mission, after all it was all 24 hours till I die.

THE END


End file.
